HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Soul
Spirit Spectrum - Auramancy The spectrum of soul relates to morality, to things of the spiritual realm. There is something particular about the type of creatures that are not just sentient with a mind, but that have a living soul separate and apart from their physical body and their capacity to think. This aspect of these creatures, created in the image of the Almighty God according to some, is eternal and as such has the capacity for choice, free will - something mere animals do not have. With that capacity comes the ability to chose to do things that are objectively defined as good or evil and the responsibility to choose. These choices then can lead to certain consequences, some of which lead to creatures leaving their physical bodies behind, sometimes permanently. Soul magic, or Auramancy, deals with things that are beyond mere thought and are truly within the spirit realm. Priests, Paladins, and other such people find themselves at least partially dealing in this spectrum. Like Biomancers, those who make a pact to use only spiritual magic exclusively, gain special abilities and limitations. Such a caster is referred to as an Auramancer. On Loar, this means they have access to a range of spirit-based spells almost immediately (all Aura Spell Skills start with 2 TP), they gain a +5 to all spells beginning with the aura-'' prefix. Auramancy has several Realms to serve, though an individual only likely serves one depending on their personal morality. No one has ever achieved Incarnate state on Loar as an Auramancer that anyone is aware of, but it is speculated that doing so means that the individual transcends mortal form and becomes a being of pure spirit. What that effect has is of course unknown. Failure to maintain the same kind of pact with Auramancy that the primal elements have with their elements weakens the Auramancer and they become a normal mage. Spiritual Damage Spiritual spells only deal damage against creatures of pure spirit. The body protects impenetrably the spirit it houses so long as the spirit remains within the body. Beyond this one limitation, spirit deal damage normally to such creatures or spiritual constructs. There are certain exceptions to this and are explained within the specific spell's description. These exceptions usually involve creatures of near absolute moral character (good or evil) such as demons, angels, or other planar creatures. Spirit vs. Spirit As noted in the above section, spirit-based skills and powers primarily affect spirit-based things. Spirit has great effect in the Astral Realm as all things there are considered spirit-based. Creatures or constructs and skills of a spirit nature are normally affected by spirit-based skills. Spirit vs. Body Body is immune to spirit-based magic in most cases. They are on two different levels of existence and barely acknowledge one another without the mind to intercede. Most spirit-based skills are not designed to interact with the physical realm in any case. Spirit vs. Mind Mind is the interface between the soul and the body and as such can be affected by it. However, because of its connection to the body which houses it, Spiritual magic gains no special advantages over the mind or mind-based constructs and creatures. Spirit-based skills typically are used to influence rather than control the mind, to affect the moral choices before a mind or to at least make them clearer. * Spirit-based skill checks automatically succeed against mind-based skill checks when used against an individual mind. * Spirit-based skill checks do not cause damage to individual minds. * Spirit-based skill checks do affect mind-based constructs normally. Spirit vs. Arcane Since Arcane draws on the energies of the material world, like Body magic, constructs, and creatures, it is afforded a lot of immunity to spiritual things. There is some crossover where Arcane magic affects the mind or spiritual creatures, but the reality is, these two schools of magic just don't travel in the same circles - or planes of existence. Spirit vs. Eldritch Given the moral component to Eldritch things (evil mostly), Spirit magic of the good classification has a powerful effect on the Eldritch. In many cases there are bonuses to the Spirit magic against Eldritch spells, constructs, and creatures if the wielder (and possibly the Realm they are connected to) is of the good moral classification. * Spirit-based damage against eldritch beings or constructs is doubled. Spirit vs. Void Void magic is a corruption of the material world and so it leaves itself especially vulnerable to Spirit-magic. Lower class Voidwrought are empty shells without spirits to fill them, leaving a wide opening for a knowledgeable enough Auramancer to fill that shell and take control or destroy the Voidwrought from within. Even Voidwrought that retain their spiritual identity are in trouble against Spirit-based magic. Their physical body has been warped, inverted from it's natural state and no longer provide the immunity the body once did. That immunity has been inverted into susceptibility. * All Spirit-based checks against Voidwrought constructs or creatures gain 1d10 for every point of Spirit (SPI) of the wielder of Spirit. Spirit Spell List -=A=- * Astral Field * Astral Journey * Attunement -=B=- * Banish * Bind * Blessing -=C=- * Calm * Cause Emotion * Command * Commune * Conscience Consideration * Consecration * Control * Curse -=D=- * Delayed Spell * Desecrate * Destroy * Detection * Discern * Disguise * Disruption * Dispel * Doomherald -=E=- * Elemental Pact * Expulsion -=F=- * -=G=- * Ghostfire -=H=- * Heroic Mantle -=I=- * Immobilize * Imprint -=J=- * Juxtapose -=K=- * -=L=- * Locate * Lore -=M=- * -=N=- * Null Detection -=O=- * -=P=- * -=Q=- * -=R=- * Resist Element * Revelation -=S=- * Scry * Symbol -=T=- * -=U=- * -=V=- * -=W=- * Ward -=X=- * -=Y=- * -=Z=- * Navigation Primal Spectra * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Life Spectra * Body * Mind * Soul * Flora * Fauna Natural Spectra * Chemical * Electromagnetic * Gravity * Nuclear * Space * Time Deep Spectra * Arcane * Chaos * Eldritch * Order * Void '''Primary Navigation' * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes